El Torneo de Quidditch
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: La Asociación Mundial de Quidditch decidieron organizar un torneo internacional de Quidditch entre las potencia europeas donde se vera si el proyecto funciona o no. Tendremos rivalidades, amistades, amor y mas.
1. Anuncios y Presentaciones

**Mi primer fic largo de HP, desde hace un tiempo estaba buscando una idea, había pensado en un All Muggles, es decir, fuera del mundo creado por JKR pero no cuajaba la idea pues amo los fics de la tercera generación y a los personajes pues se les puede sacar mucha punta.**

**Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 1: Anuncios y presentaciones**

Luego de la selección de los niños de primero, todos los chicos y chicas conversaban alegremente cuando la directora Minerva McGonagall se paró y dijo- Buenas noches alumnos y, una vez más bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, primero quiero recordar que todos los pisos menos los últimos del colegio están permitidos y además deseo darles un anuncio muy importante. Este año se realizara la primera copa internacional de Quidditch. Tendremos equipos de Francia, Rumania, España e Italia. Como será la representación de todo Reino Unido, el capitán de la casa ganadora del torneo por casas del año pasado será el que escoja los miembros del equipo nacional.

Todos vieron a James Sirius Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y actual campeón. El, al sentirse observado, sonrió ante esa noticia, la directora continuo- Pese a que Hogwarts es el colegio más popular y de más prestigio, existen en otras zonas del Reino Unido con escuelas de magia por lo tanto los mejores jugadores de dichas escuelas también estarán aquí. Por lo tanto no solo debe elegir entre las cuatro casas sino también de todos los demás colegios- la sonrisa de James decayó y los demás capitanes soltaron el aire haciendo saber que no envidiaban al primogénito de la familia Potter- bien si más que agregar puede seguir comiendo.

Todos reanudaron su cena ahora conversando de la próxima copa, los jugadores de Gryffindor felicitaban a su capitán por el logro de ser el capitán y seleccionador del equipo de Reino Unido. James obviamente esta algo nervioso pues sabia que seria complicado elegir a los mejores pues el sabia que por lo menos en Hogwarts había talento más que suficiente para la selección de un muy buen equipo.

Luego de eso Albus se le acerco cuando ya era hora de ir a los dormitorios y se le sentó al lado, su hermano era de Slytherin así que solo se veían en los recesos, salidas al pueblo o a la hora de comer, él le dijo en tono bastante alegre- felicitaciones hermano, me alegro por ti, pero será algo difícil, ¿verdad?- el asintió viendo a su hermano- ¿sabes que todos confiamos en que elegirás lo mejor de lo mejor?

-Si lo sé pero igual es aterrador, espero que ninguno sea tan buen buscador como tú Al- el aludido sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hermano que rompieron casi enseguida luego James añadió- nos vemos mañana.

El asintió y le dijo- ok y recuerda contarle a papa y mama.

-Lo hare, pero mañana, Golum no le gusta volar de noche- Golum es su lechuza. Albus suspiro al oír eso, y pensar que esa lechuza era una consentida.

Luego de eso el junto a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras James caminaba a la suya la directora lo llamo y este fue donde esta- Sr. Potter ¿podemos hablar por favor?- el asintió y la directora le indico que entrara a una oficina. Al llegar ella le indico que tomara asiento y comenzó- bueno sé que la noticia lo tomo desprevenido y algo apresurado pero se debía hacer hoy pues en unos días vendrán los chicos y consideré necesario avisar, sin embargo los prefectos publicaran el día de la prueba en las salas comunes. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

-Sí, ¿Cuántas escuelas vendrán?

-4 contando Hogwarts, la Academia Irlandesa de Magos que es solo para chicos, el Instituto de Gales que es mixto y el Colegio de York solo para señoritas- dijo ella y luego añadió- Ellos, a diferencia de Hogwarts, no poseen casas sino que solo poseen dormitorios , en el que es mixto son los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo saben cuáles son los mejores jugadores?

-Porque los chicos son premiados al final de un torneo que se realiza entre ellos. Hogwarts se salió de eso en 1911 pues era difícil escoger a los mejores pues en aquella época la rivalidad era tal y el nivel del colegio era tan alto que nunca se ponían de acuerdo así que se decidió salir. Sin embargo estos tres si continuaron y se premia a los jugadores de acuerdo a sus logros en el campo. Por ejemplo el mejor guardián que fue el que paro más puntos, el mejor cazador que era el que anotaba más, el o los mejores golpeadores que lograban golpear a mas jugadores del equipo contrario y el mejor buscador que normalmente es el que gana la final. Esos son los que vendaran.

-¿Cuántos se pueden seleccionar por posición? Y ¿ellos me mandaran una lista de los jugadores?

-Si se pueden seleccionar hasta 3 por posición y solo en caso de lesiones o problemas de salud se podrán cambiar o si deseas cambiar los jugadores como en futbol muggle- James había visto el deporte gracias a su abuelo y a su padre que lo habían llevado a un partido de entre el Manchester United y el Chelsea. No era tan emocionante como el futbol pero debía admitir que era divertido- en cuanto a la lista, el encargado del ministerio te lo mandara para que la revises, ellos vendrán a Hogwarts para ser seleccionados. Cuando sean elegidos se entrenara en el campo de Quidditch de los Goblins de Londres- James asintió ante todo eso que la profesora le dio- ¿otra pregunta?- el negó- ok entonces vaya a descansar.

Él se fue a su habitación y cuando llego dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, luego entro y fue rumbo a su habitación donde salto en la cama y sin cambiarse se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en pararse, ¿Cómo siendo el último en darse dormido fue el primero en pararse? Pues gracias a una lechuza con mal genio lo despertó a las 8 de la mañana, esta le llevo la carta con los jugadores de los otros colegios.

Mientras desayunaba comenzó a revisarla. Debía admitir que muchos de los jugadores eran súper estrellas, como por ejemplo Joseph Morgan de la academia mixta, guardia y ganador del mejor guardián tres años seguidos o las gemelas Young de la academia de chicas que eran las mejores golpeadoras del torneo del pasado con trece jugadores golpeados o como Damián McGinty que era de la escuela irlandesa y que era el máximo anotador con veinte en el torneo pasado. Todas súper estrellas y todos fuertes contendientes.

El sabía que en esas tres posiciones sería difícil no escogerlos, ellos serían además titulares seguros. Al ver los números de estos jugadores James pudo notar que ninguno de Hogwarts poseía esas mismas habilidades. Sin embargo aún no había visto a los buscadores pues prefirió que fuera sorpresa y no estar tentado a contarle a su hermano.

James sabía que esta sería una selección muy difícil pero debía seleccionar lo mejor, la crema y nata de los jugadores del reino unido y así ganarle a Francia, Rumania, España y a Italia. Él quería ser campeón.

**ooOooOoo**

**Eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y comenten, como ven cree un nuevo torneo de Quidditch entre países, tome la idea del futbol pues soy fan, ¡espero les guste y que comenten que les pareció!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Llegada de los demás competidores

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 2: Llegada de los demás competidores**

A la mañana del día siguiente James se levanta y luego de un rápido baño y ponerse su ropa del colegio, el decide ir a mandar la carta que la noche anterior escribió, contándole todo a sus padres y a Teddy.

En una de las escuelas que compiten un joven rubio salpicado con tonos castaños, ojos verdes, con una camisa blanca, una corbata azul semi suelta y unos pantalones negros está caminando por los pasillos de su escuela persiguiendo a la profesora de vuelo.

-Profesora Smith disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Si joven Joseph dígame

-Profesora, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros que somos los campeones del torneo entre escuelas no hay sido la elegía para escoger el equipo? ¿Por qué Hogwarts?

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo joven Morgan, pero los directivos eligieron esa institución por ser de tradición, la más popular y además ellos desean ver al joven James Potter como capitán- eso hizo que Joseph rodará los ojos- entiendo que estés molesto pero así son las reglas. Haz tu mejor prueba y entra en el equipo ¿ok?

-Ok profesora- ella sonrió y se retiró.

Joseph sabía que el quedaría, él había revisado las listas de los chicos de Hogwarts y ninguno era rival para el así que él no estaba preocupado.

Él es estudiante de séptimo año y este será su oportunidad para que lo elijan para un grande de Reino Unido o Europa en general.

Su máximo sueño era ese, jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, el camino de vuelta al campo y allí está su equipo. Esperando para entrenar y ver quien tenía más chance de jugar en el equipo nacional.

Mientras en Irlanda se están reuniendo los chicos de la academia para entrenar, ellos poseen al mejor cazador de nuestra micro liga de las escuelas y el capitán del equipo. Damián McGinty. Este chico de sexto año posee unos ojos azules hermosos y penetrantes, cabello negro corto, piel blanca y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Este chico es el más popular de la escuela y fuere de ella también pues las chicas todas lo aman, es más las otras dos escuelas de la liga tienen un club de fans en su honor.

-Bien chicos tenemos una misión. Defender nuestro honor, nosotros tenemos un buen equipo, competitivo, hábil. Nosotros debemos conseguir al menos entrar en los suplentes y así tener un chance de jugar. Debemos demostrar por somos los segundos en puntaje del torneo del año pasado.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron las prácticas.

En otro lugar, específicamente en la academia para señoritas se realizaba lo mismo y las gemelas Young. Mary y Julia son las co capitanas del equipo, ella golpean las blugglers como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ellas tenían la mejor defensa en la liga y hacían gala de eso distrayendo a sus compañeras. Ellas saben esquivarlas pelotas pero igual son distraídas por ellas y lo logran anotar.

Las hermanas, rubias, ojos verdes, sonrisas hermosas y con un buen físico, ellas pese a no poseer la fuerza necesaria para los golpeadores, siguen siendo las mejores. Son de sexto año.

Todos en la liga saben que ellas junto con Damián y Joseph son los seguros para el equipo.

En Hogwarts la cosa esta reñida pues todos los miembros de los equipos por casas desean participar pero James debe decidir quién va y quien no, solo lo mejor debe ir. Más luego de lo que leyó de sus competidores.

Así que comenzó a ver a cada integrante de las casas, luego público la lista en la biblioteca.

**Jugadores que van a probar para la selección final:**

Oliver Pierce- Guardián- Ravenclaw

Cassy Griffin: Cazadora- Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy- Cazador- Slytherin

Derek Jordán- Cazador- Hufflepuff

Fred Weasley II y Jasón Campbell- Golpeadores- Gryffindor

Albus S. Potter- Buscador- Slytherin

James había visto a estos jugadores y sabía que quizá no quedarían todos pero de algo estaba seguro y es que estos chicos y chicas serían al menos una buena competencia.

El organizó una práctica para que todos se compenetraran y jugarán como un equipo. Al comienzo se veían desarticulados pero luego comenzaron a jugar mejor.

Luego de varios días llego el momento de la verdad. Conocer a los miembros de la delegación de estudiantes.

Los chicos y chicas se reunieron en los jardines para ver la llegada de las delegaciones. El primero en llegar fue el tren de los irlandeses. Volador, de color azul celeste. Este se paró en los jardines y de él salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno, ojos marrones, cabello negro corto, vestido con una túnica azul.

Minerva se acercó al hombre y le dijo- Gabriel bienvenido- ella sonrió y el hombre se la devolvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Minerva gracias por recibirnos- su voz gruesa resonó en el silencio de los estudiantes.

En eso comenzaron a salir los chicos, primero fue Damián que causó varios suspiros y murmullos de las chicas, él se quedó viendo a Dominique, la cual se sonrojo.

El resto del equipo no causo tantos suspiros y murmullos como su capitán que camino hacia James Potter y le dio la mano- mucho gusto Potter, yo soy Damián McGinty.

-Mucho gusto y bienvenidos a Hogwart.

Unos minutos después llego un carruaje y que se paró al lado del tren. Este es color naranja suave, no muy llamativo.

Del carruaje bajo una mujer alta y esbelta, blanca, ojos color miel y con su cabello coro castaño claro, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color del carruaje. Llego a donde está la directora de Hogwarts- Minerva querida, cuanto tiempo- ella le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla el cual McGonagall responde.

-Mariana que gusto verte. Qué bueno que pudiste venir- la mujer le dio un saludo también a su colega Gabriel y luego se puso al lado izquierdo de McGonagall.

Acto seguido las chicas comenzaron a salir y esta vez fue el turno de los chicos de ver al equipo de aquella escuela. Todos murmuraban y sonreían a algunas que les gustaban. Las co capitanas llegaron a donde James que les sonrío de lo más encantador y más de una en el grupo se sonrojo.

James sabe que su encanto es innegable y si puede usarlo lo hará. Las chicas se pararon al otro lado de él y luego de unos veinte minutos llego un barco al mejor estilo de Dumstrang y del barco de Dave Jones.

De allí salió un hombre con barba, no tan larga como la de Hagrid, cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestido con una túnica negra y camino hacia la directora con una sonrisa.

-Minerva, que maravilla volver a verte- él le dio un ligero abrazo y saludo a sus iguales de las demás escuelas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Jasón. Qué bueno que nos puedes acompañar- él sonrió y se ubicó junto a la otra directora.

Inmediatamente después comenzaron a salir un equipo mixto de chicos y chicas. El capitán era el que más chicas hizo suspirar y la buscadora lo hizo con los chicos.

Al llegar donde estaba James, Joseph lo vio y le dio la mano- Espero que seas tan bueno como dicen Potter- dijo en tono desafiante. Las gemelas y Damián rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de Joseph.

-Joe cariño ¿por qué no puedes ser más cortes con nuestro guapo anfitrión?- dijo Mary viendo a su ex rival con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi forma de saludar "cariño"- dijo él haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Gracias Joseph- dijo James ignorando la pequeña discusión entre ellos- Espero ver que tienes y por qué eres un guardián tan laureado- Joseph sonrío de medio lado.

-Ya verás- él se ubicó en al lado del equipo de las chicas.

-Bien, luego de esta bienvenida me gustaría invitar a nuestros invitados a entrar al Gran Comedor para compartir una maravillosa cena.

Con eso todos entraron al colegio. Los prefectos ubicaron a los equipos invitados a sentarse en varias mesas. El equipo de la escuela para chicas se sentaron con los Ravenclaw, el equipo de para chicos se sentaron con Hufflepuff y por último el equipo mixto con Gryffindor. La que los guio fue Rose.

Joseph la vio todo el camino a la mesa, ella podía sentir su mirada en su espada y él podía ver lo incomoda que se sentía la pelirroja. Al llegar él sonrió y le dijo- gracias bella- lo que causó un sonrojo de ella y una sonrisa en él.

Scorpius vio eso y deseaba matar al chico, él le gusta Rose desde hace un año aproximadamente pero no se ha atrevido a confesarlo pues son amigos, los mejores de hecho, y no desea perderla.

Desde el primer año ellos se volvieron mejores amigos. Primero fueron él y Albus luego se les unió ella. Según lo que Scorpius ha oído ella es igual de inteligente que su madre, Hermione Granger, igual de mandona e igual de respondona. Sin embargo eso le comenzó a parecer adorable hace un año.

Ella en los seis años anteriores nunca fue muy atractiva pero desde el año pasado eso había cambiado, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, sus curvas se habían hecho más evidentes y ese rebelde cabello rojo se había domado.

Ahora es una chica sexy y eso le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo no, pues tipos como este de otra escuela la veían y le coqueteaban.

Definitivamente estaba celoso, muy celoso. Albus lo vio y le hizo un gesto de que se calmara, él sabía lo que el joven rubio había visto y sabía sus sentimientos hacia la chica pelirroja pues ellos lo habían hablado durante sus horas libres desde el año pasado.

La cena paso tranquila, Joseph de vez en cuando veía a Rose y le daba una que otra sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Ella no podía negar que el chico era muy atractivo y tiene una picardía en los ojos que le parecía sexy, sin embargo ella le gusta más Scorpius pero ella sabía que el solo la quería como su amiga y nada más que eso.

Ella le había comenzado a gustar el rubio de Slytherin desde el año pasado, pues el había vuelto muy atractivo y difícil de ignorar, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco haciéndolo lucir no tan parecido a su padre sino más a su madre, sus ojos grises casi verdosos le daban un toque muy llamativo y su físico se había vuelto más atlético gracias al Quidditch. Él era el más deseado de la escuela junto a su primo James. Lo cual hacia más difícil que el pudiera fijarse en ella con tantas chicas hermosas.

**ooOooOoo**

**¡Eso fue todo por hoy! ¿Qué opinan de los chicos y chicas que llegaron a Hogwarts? **

**Damián y Joseph son nombres de un cantante/actor y un actor que son irlandés e inglés así que los puse en el fic pero la personalidad será creada por mí por lo tanto ellos solo tendrá en común con los actores en cuando a la apariencia y el nombre pero serán personajes con personalidades creadas.**

**Las gemelas me las imagino como las gemelas Olsen, James me lo imagino como Nathaniel Buzolic que tuvo algunos episodios en The Vampire Diaries y que me encanta con su acento y su sonrisa. Al será como Logan Lerman y Scorp como Alex Pettyfer… aun no tengo a una Rose Weasley**


	3. Informaciones relevantes

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 3: Informaciones relevantes**

Luego de la cena de bienvenida a los chicos de las demás escuelas, la directora mando a llamar a los capitanes de cada equipo para hablar a su oficina.

Al llegar los cinco capitanes se sientan frente a ella- nuevamente bienvenidos chicos y chicas. Los mande a llamar para que habláramos un rato. Verán sé que habrán pensado, ¿Por qué Hogwarts es la escuela escogida para la selección? y ¿Por qué el capitán debe ser James?- los cuatro asintieron y James los vio y luego bajo la cabeza- las respuestas son sencillas, la primera es que Hogwarts es el colegio más antiguo y con mayor afluencia de estudiantes pues reúne a todo Londres y a varias ciudades de Inglaterra. La segunda es que James fue seleccionado por el comité por pertenecer a Hogwarts y por ser campeón de las casas por tres años seguidos.

James Potter quizá no sea el mejor estudiante o el que se porta mejor, pero tiene algo que lo hace especial, y eso es que tiene liderazgo y sé que él sabrá cómo manejar la presión de un torneo con chicos como Luka Krum o como Giselle Rivera o como Giancarlo Salvatore o incluso como Jordi Sánchez. Esos son los capitanes de los demás equipos y ahora que se unió Alemania el capitán será Philip Götze. Ellos todos tienen talento y son hijos de grandes del Quidditch. James es hijo de la cazadora Ginny Potter, en aquella época Weasley, que actual corresponsal del profeta y ella estuvo en la elite del Quidditch mundial. Ahora me gustaría conocerlos un poco a cada uno. Comenzando por… ti- apunta a Joseph que estaba casi frente a ella.

Él sonríe y comienza a hablar- bueno mi nombre es Joseph Alfred Morgan, tengo 17 años y son nacido en York, soy prefecto y tengo las mejores notas en mi clase. Amo el Quidditch y deseo jugar profesionalmente cuando me gradué, así que este torneo será una gran plataforma para entrar en algún equipo. Soy capitán del equipo desde hace tres años, y he ganado el premio al mejor guardián tres años seguidos- la directora asiente, bastante impresionada por lo que dice el joven- yo leí la historia de Hogwarts y sé que es de gran tradición pero tenía la esperanza de ser quien guiara al equipo, pero si James Potter demuestra que es bueno, entonces no tendré otra opción más que seguir su directriz pero si no veo el gran líder que todos dicen entonces yo tomare las riendas- dijo viendo a James con desfilo en sus ojos, en los ojos de James se notaba que aceptaba el desafío.

-Bien gracias, ahora ustedes dos señoritas.

-Nosotras somos Mary y mi hermana es Julia y ambas somos de sexto año.

-No somos tan buenas estudiantes como Joe- dijo Julia viendo al chico- pero tampoco somos las peores del curso.

-Amamos el Quidditch pero no es algo que deseemos ejercer como carrera, yo deseo ser auror.

-Y yo medimaga.

-Somos capitanas del equipo desde hace dos años y ganamos este año el premio a las mejores golpeadoras del torneo, somos un buen equipo y justas nos complementamos.

-No seremos tan fuertes como los chicos pero tenemos estrategia y puntería.

-Es verdad, las golpeadoras no cuentas con mucha fuerza pero son más estrategas que los chicos lo cual ayuda a que sean muy buenas. Ahora es tu turno joven- dijo ella señalando a Damián.

El asintió y comenzó a hablar- bueno mi nombre es Damián McGinty, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos, y soy el cazador de mi equipo. No soy un gran estudiante pero no me va mal, amo la música y estoy entre ser jugador de Quidditch o tocar música. Mis padres obviamente prefieren el Quidditch y que además sea con los Celtic. Gane la Quaffle Dorada al cazador con más anotaciones y soy el capitán del equipo desde hace dos años.

-Muy bien, gracias a todos ahora les voy a informar algunas cosas. Primero la AIDQ (**N/A: **Asociación Internacional de Quidditch, a partir de ahora así lo abreviare) me dijo que James no tomara la decisión de quien formara parte del equipo sino que ellos mandaran expertos, no solo a Hogwarts sino a las demás escuelas, para que no sea una decisión basada solo en "este me agrada" o "este no me agrada" sino que irán los mejores así no haya ninguno de Gryffindor. Mandaran a un experto en golpeadores, uno en guardianes, uno en cazadores y otro en buscadores. Ellos verán cada prueba y dirán quién es el más apto para jugar con la selección y quién no. Ahora necesito que me digan sus listas de jugadores.

-Bueno mi lista es…- dijo Joseph- El guardián soy yo; cazadores son Melissa McHale, Darren Bergson y Carl Thomas; golpeadores son Garrett y Jeremy Thomson; y buscadora: Samantha Hart- McGonagall tomo notas en un pergamino.

-Nuestro equipo es: Guardián: Meredit Yale; cazadoras: Gabriella Forrest, Amanda Guy y Tanya Dellory; golpeadoras: mi hermana Julia y yo; y buscadora Mary Jane Rivera.

-Mi equipo será: Guardián: Sam Evans; cazadores: Ferguson y Tobías Anderson y yo; golpeadores: Finn y Alexander Hudson; y buscador: Cory Larsen.

Todo eso lo anoto McGonagall y luego vio a James- Falta usted joven Potter.

El asintió y comenzó- Guardián: Oliver Pierce; cazadores: Cassy Griffin, Scorpius Malfoy y Derek Jordán; golpeadores: Fred Weasley II y Jasón Campbell; y buscador: Albus S. Potter. Yo seré otro cazador.

-Muy bien muchas gracias chicas y chicas, ahora una última cosa, a partir de mañana tendrán un horario de tres horas para entrenar. De 9 a 11 para el equipo del joven Morgan; d para el equipo de las señoritas Young, d para el equipo del joven McGinty y d para el equipo del joven Potter. Esos horarios serán para mañana y para el viernes ya que el sábado será la selección. Vendrá un corresponsal del profeta para anunciar la noticia y tomar fotos- los cinco asintieron dando a entender que entendían- ya se pueden retirar, buenas noches- y con eso los cinco se separaron y se fueron.

Al llegar al gran comedor vieron que ya casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido, menos los chicos y chicas de los equipos visitantes que conversaban con varios de las mesas que compartían.

Cada capitán reunió a sus equipos y se fueron de vuelta a sus transportes para dormir allí como suele pasar cuando se celebra el torneo de los tres magos.

James junto a los chicos y chicas de su equipo y les conto todo lo que ocurrió con la directora, les informo sobre su horario de prácticas y que debían estar puntuales para aprovechar ese tiempo.

**OooOooO**

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que James será un buen capitán con este cuarteto; en especial con Joseph que es él más pelea con él? El próximo capítulo quiero poner un poco de amistad entre algunos personajes, y ya tengo pensando algo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**.


	4. Amistades

**Capítulo 4: Amistades**

Al día siguiente el primero en ir al gran comedor fue Joseph pues ese día comenzaban las prácticas para los cuatro equipos pero el de él sería a primera hora después del desayuno.

Al llegar vio a una chica pelirroja, comiendo un tazón de frutas y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. La reconoció de la noche anterior, la prefecta, así que se acercó a ella y vio que leía un enorme libro de aspecto antiguo, la historia de Hogwarts. El sonrió al ver eso.

-Buenos días señorita- la saludo y ella aparto la vista de su libro para verlo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella- ¿Qué lees?

-La historia de Hogwarts… buenos días por cierto- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a su lado y tomaba también frutas- ¿Por qué despierto tan temprano?

-Tengo practica con el equipo de Quidditch, y la directora McGonagall nos dijo que hoy nos tocaba primera hora- y con eso comenzó a comer, luego añadió- ¿y tú?

-No tenía más sueño y decidí desayunar sola y con algo de lectura ligera- dijo ella muy al estilo de su madre. Ella sabía que si Albus o James la escuchaban rodarían los ojos. Ellos no entendían esa clase de cosas.

-Ya veo… ¿eso para ti es lectura ligera? A mí me agrada leer, pero quizá ese libro me tome más de un desayuno para leerlo. Cuando lo leí la primera vez, que fue antes de mudarme de Londres e ir a mi actual escuela, tarde un mes completo. Lo ame pero no era muy rápido al leer.

-Ósea ¿que lo leíste antes de los once años?- el asintió- igual yo- dijo ella más emocionada pues él era la primera persona, contemporánea con ella, que lo había leído antes de entrar a la escuela.

El por otro lado no pudo ocultar la sonría al verla tan emocionada por eso y añadió- también he leído libros Muggles como Romeo y Julieta o Hamlet- dijo él y continuo comiendo.

-Igual yo- dijo ella otra vez emocionada. Realmente era genial conocer a alguien que tenga conocimiento de otras cosas que no sean del mundo mágico, y quien hubiera dicho que lo conocería de otra escuela.

En eso los demás del equipo de Joseph llegaron y se sentaron a comer junto a su capitán. Ella los vio a todos y pudo observar que todos comían frutas. Debía ser una norma que en el desayuno debían comer eso, quizá para no estar tan llenos y volar mejor. Joe puedo ver como ella estaba pensando y le dijo- Nuestra profesora de vuelo nos enseñó que antes de un partido o antes de una práctica, no debíamos comer tanto. Si era en la mañana, un tazón de frutas y un poco de juego o agua, y eso nos mantendría ligeros per bien alimentados. Además nos dijo las que debíamos comer- ella asintió entendiendo eso y el añadió- por cierto teníamos un buen rato hablando y no se tu nombre pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo- me llamo Rose Weasley… yo no preguntare porque ya lo sé Joseph Morgan.

El sonrió de medio lado, una sonría que ella conociera sexy- puedes llamarme Joe, después de todo, eres una colega de los libros- eso causo que ambos rieran y los chicos y chicas del equipo los vieron extrañados.

Luego de eso el equipo se fue dejando a Rose y a Joe, él se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- gracias por la conversación Rose, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ten un buen día- y con eso se fue, el gran comedor estaba más lleno de alumnos.

Ella se sonrojo y paso el resto de la mañana pensando en eso. Este chico era diferente a lo que había conocido en la escuela, y eso le agradaba.

Al momento de la practica Joseph les dijo a su equipo- hoy quiero que practiquemos la i45 y mañana la j60- luego añadió al ver que Samantha, su buscadora, iba a replicar- pues tengo un presentimiento que quizá nos toque jugar y prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Ustedes sabes como soy yo y prefiero que las practiquemos.

-Pero Joe, esas dos son nuevas y solo las hemos hecho en dos ocasiones- dijo uno de sus cazadores más experimentados.

-Darren, entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que debemos practicarlas hoy y mañana pues sé que ese tipo de cosas pueden pasar y si queremos ganar la mayor cantidad de puestos, debemos arriesgar.

-Joe sabes que confió en ti, pero Darren tiene razón, además son ambas muy complejas y solo tenemos dos horas- secundo Carl y Melissa asintió estando también de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

-Por eso mismo les pido que confíen en mí, no será una pérdida de tiempo chicos. Además yo considero que dos horas son más que suficientes, si las sabemos aprovechar.

Todos vieron a Darren y luego a Joseph. Al final el cazador asintió- de acuerdo, lo haremos así como tu dice capitán.

Joseph sonrió y con una patada al suelo los miembros del equipo levantaron vuelo y comenzaron las prácticas.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el gran comedor los equipos estaban reunidos en sus mesas desayudando y hablando de todo lo relacionado con sus prácticas, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que esperarían lo peor y pondrán nuevas estrategias en la mesa para practicarlas ese día y el siguiente.

Los chicos de Hogwarts se fueron a clases un rato más tarde y los demás se quedaron solos en el Gran Comedor, planeando sus jugadas en susurros y cuidando revelar cosas al otro.

En la dirección la directora estaba haciendo algunos trabajos cuando una lechuza color marrón entro en su oficina. Ella hizo aparecer un plato con comida y otro con agua y mientras la lechuza comía y tomaba ella comenzó a leer la carta.

_Estimada Minerva:_

_Me dirijo a usted para avisarle que hoy a las 4 de la tarde, estaré en su escuela para hablar cosas importantes sobre el equipo y su selección además de otros asuntos sobre los miembros de ese equipo. _

_Espero que los demás directores puedan estar presentes para hablar con ellos también y conocer sus opiniones sobre los temas que se trataran._

_Sin más que agregar y deseándole un buen día, me despido._

_Atentamente, Douglas Carter- Director de la AIDQ._

Luego de leer la carta, la directora vio que la lechuza ya había terminado la comida y el agua; esta hizo un sonido de agradecimiento y luego se fue volando dejando a la mujer sola en su oficina.

Reviso la hora y vio que eran las doce del mediodía, así que el director llegaría en unas tres horas, por lo tanto decidió que llamaría a sus colegas más tarde para conversar de lo que el señor Carter tenía para decirles.

Mientras en el gran comedor todos los alumnos estaban de vuelta para el almuerzo. Las chicas eran las próximas para practicar así que comieron ligero, no deseaban enfermarse un día antes de la gran prueba.

En la mesa donde ellas estaban, los chicos las veían con cara de seductores mientras que las chicas con envidia. Las co-capitanas tenían sus ojos fijos en dos chicos, uno de la mesa de Gryffindor y el otro en la de Slytherin. A Mary le gustaba James, y según pudo ver, a todas las chicas de la escuela menos sus primas. Mientras que a Julia le llamaba la atención Scorpius, ella también se había dado cuenta que todas las chicas también le gustaba él.

Ambas deseaban conquistar a los dos Don Juan de Hogwarts; era un reto y ellas estaban dispuestas a aceptarlo y si lo ganaban, mucho mejor.

Mary solo desvió su vista del primogénito de los Potter-Weasley para ver como Joseph y Rose conversaban y sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, eso le causó sorpresa e intriga pues nunca antes había visto al chico coquetear con alguna chica, ni siquiera cuando iba a su colegio a competir. Eso le alegro pues él se había relajado un poco con esa pelirroja.

Cuando por fin se terminó el almuerzo los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaron a sus clases mientras las chicas se fueron a su práctica y los demás equipos se fueron a sus hogares momentáneos.

**OOooOOooOO**

A la hora pautada los cuatro directores esperan a que llegue el hombre que los había citado. Mientras esperan conversan sobre lo que probablemente les hable, cuando de pronto de la chimenea salió un fuego verde y de él sale un hombre en sus cincuentas, gordo, con un sombrero que combinaba con el traje que traía puesto, de ojos marrones y piel blanca.

-Minerva que bueno verte, cuanto tiempo- el saludo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras este se sacudía las cenizas- y ustedes son los demás directores ¿verdad?

Los tres asintieron y la primera en pararse fue la directora de la academia para señoritas- Mariana Johns un gusto- le extendió la mano y se la tomo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Luego paro el director de la academia mixta- Yo soy Jasón Lang, muchos gusto señor Carter- le extendió la mano y el hombre nuevamente le tomo y se dieron un apretón.

El último fue el de la escuela de chicos solamente- yo soy Gabriel Tail un placer conocerlo- otro apretón de mano entre los dos y luego todos tomaron asiento.

-Bueno muchas gracias por venir, quiero que hablemos de cómo será la selección de los jugadores y hablar un poco sobre asuntos importantes sobre los alumnos que sean de sus escuelas y que sean seleccionados. Como saben los partidos serán jugados en las escuelas y los chicos no podrán estar viajando desde sus escuelas a Hogwarts así que se ha pensado que, si ustedes lo permiten, que sus alumnos y alumnas pasen el resto del año aquí en Hogwarts como estudiantes, de esa forma podrán crear una relación de equipo y que puedan practicar mejor.

Los directores se vieron analizando la propuesta, sin saber qué hacer.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Espero les haya gustado, la decisión se sabrá el próximo capítulo luego que se haga la selección, ¿Quién debería quedar? Dejen sus opiniones. Yo ya tengo algunos nombren en la mente.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
